wwgtfandomcom-20200216-history
When We Get There Wiki
When We Get There When We Get There is a syndicated American sitcom created by Logan Wilke and Matt Miller, which originally aired on ABC Family on January 4, 2015. The series is currently in its first season, with the season 1 finale slated for March 8. The show focuses on a close-knit circle of friends at Vanderbilt University in their pursuit of happiness, success, and interpersonal hijinks. Premise When We Get There is a television series that follows Matt, Logan, and Leah, undergraduates at Vanderbilt and Belmont University, along with their extended social circle from which many of the show's conflicts arise. The three share an on-campus dorm room, although the University does not recognize Leah as an official resident. Through their interactions in such tight living quarters, mutual interests, and near-incessant partying, the trio grows closer and faces the problems posed by college life and the human condition. Themes Through the continual generation and resolution of interpersonal problems between main and auxiliary cast members, the show explores the central themes of love, belonging, success and happiness. The gang's lighthearted adventures and mishaps also serve to illuminate notions of obsession, identity formation, and assimilation in differing circles of social inclusion. Characters Matt Miller Matt is a senior majoring in biology and philosophy at Vanderbilt. Born in Kentucky, Matt is characterized as being both narcissistic and uncomfortably self-deprecating. While his depressive tendencies drive many of the show's plot points, his search for love and personal fulfillment, which materialize in a series of romantic escapades that contribute to his emotional state and broader character arc, also contributes significantly to the progression of the narrative. His character also provides comic relief through his extensive use of black humor, which is employed frequently as a foil to Logan's indifference and Leah's sunny demeanor. Other notable details include his vegetarian diet, apparent need to document everything, and love of "obscure" rap music. Logan Wilke Logan is a junior majoring in sociology with a minor in English and corporate strategy at Vanderbilt. After taking a year off to work on an organic grape farm in California, he returned to Nashville, finding employment at a local coffee shop. As the head of Vanderbilt's radio station, his character is used as a vehicle to deliver much of the show's commentary and criticism of popular culture, both of music and art more broadly. Episodes discussing Logan's bulking, general perfectionism, and pursuit of corporate success also serve to counter some of the attitudes found in the other characters. Some critics have argued that these aspects of Logan's character are actually ironic. Rather than an endorsement of these traits, Logan serves as a critical caricature of capitalism, traditional notions of masculinity, and related facets of American culture. Logan continually demonstrates a commitment to personal branding, evidenced most notably by his identification with Patrick Bateman, as well as the tattoo of his Twitter handle (@logalw) on his leg. Leah Broderick Leah is a freshman at Belmont majoring in musical theatre. Also from Indiana, Leah is the youngest recurring character in the series. Her naivety and baseless optimism contribute to the show's themes of hope and redemption, and contrast the neurotic tendencies found in the other characters. Leah joined the main cast after meeting Logan on Tinder, and quickly became a fan favorite due to her quirky sense of humor. As the only main character with a car, she plays an important role in transporting the other characters to off-campus locations, particularly the Starbucks where she works. Due to her frequent bouts of illness and injury, she is well-known at the Vanderbilt Medical center. She is almost always shown either knitting or eating an egg & cheese bagel with a glass of grape juice. List of Episodes Season 1 Season 1 centers primarily on the friendship of the main characters, and introduces viewers to the ensemble cast that comes to play an important role later in the series. Episode 1: The One Where Matt Joins A Sitcom Filming Locations Although the majority of the show is set in the main cast's dorm room, filming also occurs at various sites in the West End area of Nashville. Notable settings include Will's house, Exit/In, and Starbucks. Notes Similar to the sitcom Friends, each episode title begins "The One Where..." followed by a micro-synopsis of the episode's major plot point. Twitter plays a major role in the show, both as the main means of communication between characters and as a device for character development, particularly through Logan's monologues about the importance of consistent branding. The show has received a TV-14 rating from the FCC for coarse language, sexual content, minor drug use, and adult situations. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__